


How Do We Keep Going On?

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Angst, kind of sad, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the death of Allison Argent and Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do We Keep Going On?

Scott and Isaac sat in silence in Scott’s room. The smells of sadness, grief, and tears were thick in the air. Isaac broke the silence.  
“What do we do now? How do we move on?” He asked from where he was curled up against Scott’s back. His voice was hoarse from crying and still thick with sobs. “We’re just kids. We’ve lost so many and caused so many deaths. How do we keep going?” Scott swallowed thickly.   
“We remember what they died for. They died for us, for their friends.” He whispered as he grabbed Isaac’s hand. “We are weak but not broken. Young but not naïve. We will push through this. It’s what they would have wanted. For us to keep going, keep fighting so they wouldn’t have died in vein. We go on remembering they sacrificed their lives for ours. This was my fault- I should have been there sooner and saved her. Should have saved all of them.” Isaac shook his head and squeezed Scott’s hand.  
“It’s no one’s fault. You’re a seventeen year old boy, Scott. Being an Alpha and everything that comes with it shouldn’t fall on you. Allison died protecting her friends and in the arms of someone she loved. Aiden died trying to redeem himself. Boyd died protecting his Alpha and Erica died fighting to be free- fighting to get back to us. They died noble deaths- we have to make sure it wasn’t for nothing. We have to make them proud. We have to end this for our Pack, our friends, our family.” He said. Scott smiled sadly and nodded.  
“We have to prove that no matter what we keep fighting. No matter what we face we keep going. No matter what they do to us, throw at us, we will come back stronger. Healing may be slow, but it will come.” He muttered and then kissed the back of Isaac’s hand.


End file.
